rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Anima Mundi Constructs
This page serves as a source of information about Living Rock Creatures as it applies to World-42 Role-Playing characters. Anyone is invited to add to this information. Notice: this page is currently undergoing a reconstruction as part of cleanup project, please save all edits until this notice is removed. Brief History The history of the living rock creatures, at best, is rather obscure. The only well known documented event, besides the discovery of the Living Rock Caverns by the dwarven miners near Falador, is a small piece of history remembered by few. That piece of history, which happened sometime around the First or Second Age, was when the largest of the living rock creatures, named Vorago, began an assault on the surface world. He was stopped by a powerful weapon known as the Maul of Omens, and took to sleep in a cave North of Falador. In the Fifth Age he reawakened; now much more docile, but no less powerful. Today Vorago and his kin can still be found inhabiting the deep underground reaches North of Falador. Accepted Lore This section contains lore the is accepted among World-42 Role-Playing characters. Everyone is invited to add to this information. *Living rock creatures are born from Gielinor's own Anima; the Anima Mundi, or "Earth Soul" as it is referred to as. As such, they take the preservation of Gielinor's anima flow very seriously. Vorago himself is willing to defend Gielinor from gods if need be. *Living rock creatures are generally only found in the deep caves North of Falador, and have not been known to venture from that region particularly, with only a few special examples in history contradicting this. *Living rock creatures are separated into two categories: the ones from the Living Rock Caverns, and Vorago and his shards. **The living rock creatures from the Living Rock Caverns are generally aggressive to outsiders: they often attack on sight and generally do not tolerate trespassers. They come in these varieties: Protectors, Strikers, Patriarchs, and Critters. ***Living rock protectors are the melee combatants. ***Strikers attack from a distance by launching rocky shards. ***Patriarchs are the stronger versions of protectors; and thus attack with melee. ***Critters are tiny, mouse-like living rock creatures that serve seemingly no purpose. They are likely not sentient. **Vorago and his shards, spawned from his own rocky body mass, are more civilized and willing to interact with other races. They come in these varieties: Vorago himself, Scopuli, Vitali, and Bombi. ***Vorago is the strongest, who spawns the other mentioned shards from his own body mass. ***Scopuli are often brought into battle with Vorago in pairs or trios, they are able to help one another in combat at close quarters: empowering the other. When one dies, it enrages the other(s) and causes them to heal and double their attack speed. ***Vitali are fast combatants that are spawned in large groups; with the intent and more than enough ability to easily to overwhelm attackers. ***A bombi's purpose in life is to die: as they are sent rocketing towards attackers and then explode on impact. Vorago.png|Vorago. Scopulus.png|A scopulus. Vitalis_(pet).png|A vitalis. Bombi_(Red).png|A bombi. Living_rock_protector.png|A protector. Living_rock_striker.png|A striker. Living_rock_patriarch.png|A patriarch. Rock_critter.png|A critter. Debated Lore This section contains lore the is debated among World-42 Role-Playing characters. Everyone is invited to add to this information. *Vorago and his shards are obviously intelligent, but it is unknown how intelligent the living rock creatures from the Living Rock Caverns are. **The living rock creatures from the Caverns seem intelligent enough to form a primitive society, but society is used in a very loose term in this case. *Because of their mantle of protecting Gielinor's anima flow; they are unlikely to worship any young gods, as young gods have often damaged the land in many ways. **It is unknown of they have any knowledge about the elder gods; if they did, they would likely hold a great reverence for Bik, the elder god of earth-based energies. *It is unknown if living rock creatures actually eat anything. A somewhat similar race; the TzHaar, are known to eat other obsidian creatures, but it is thought that living rock creatures are able to sustain themselves on sources of anima: such as the various divination rifts that can be found across Gielinor, or other sources. Common Mistakes This section addresses traits that inexperienced Role-Players often bestow their characters that aren't actually seen in living rock creatures on RuneScape. *As stated above in debated lore: they are unlikely to worship any of the young gods. *Living rock creatures rarely journey forth from the Living Rock Caverns or far from Vorago: to do so a player would need a very good excuse for this. *Since living rock creatures were formed naturally from Gielinor's anima flow: they are not constructs or golems, but true living creatures with their own souls. Other Information *Since they are obviously earth-based creatures, and not golems or constructs, it is likely that they could be classified under a certain category of earth elementals. *During the What's Mine is Yours quest, a wizard was able to create smaller versions of living rock protectors, which were called living rock brawlers. Trivia *During a fight with Vorago on World-62, a player can use pink dye on him to turn him into Voraga: a fake female version of Vorago, created when one clan joked about Vorago having a female companion, and JaGex decided to add it into the game as an Easter Egg. Media Vorago.png|Vorago. Scopulus.png|A scopulus. Vitalis_(pet).png|A vitalis. Bombi_(Red).png|A bombi. Living_rock_protector.png|A protector. Living_rock_striker.png|A striker. Living_rock_patriarch.png|A patriarch. Rock_critter.png|A critter. Living_rock_brawler.png|A brawler. Category:Lore Category:Races Category:Guides Category:Incomplete Articles